In producing chips from logs and small trees which are used in the paper industry to make pulp, it is desirable to remove any limbs and the bark prior to introducing the tree or log to a chipper for chipping the wood product into usable chips. Various flail drum systems have been used in conjunction with chippers and like processing machinery for many years, and have been proposed and used in many forms. For example, the following prior art patents, which are incorporated herein by reference, are concerned with various flail assemblies and their use:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,498, Noyes PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,604, Stadnick PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,166, Larson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,481, Brisson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,418, McCray et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,258, Mischel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,431, Demlow PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,169, Peterson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,906, Schroeder PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,844, Robison
The present invention is directed to a system of improved character, particularly for handling multiple small diameter logs fed in side by side relation, which positively controls the movement of the logs proceeding through the flailing chamber. The system enhances the bark removing capability of the machine, and enables the speedy and economic repositioning or replacement of the component flail drum parts which are subject to wear.